Deux coeurs réunis sous les gravats
by Liliael
Summary: L'effondrement d'un hôtel coince Alexandre (Frigiel) et Julien (Siphano) sous des gravats. Ils vont devoir s'entraider pour ne pas paniquer, voir tenter de se rassurer. Cette situation risque d'entraîner des actes et des paroles non prévus. [Siphano/Frigiel - Siphagiel] Yaoi
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Voilà ma nouvelle fanfic qui concerne Frigiel (Alexandre) et Siphano (Julien). Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas un couple vraiment apprécié, mais je me lance quand même.

L'histoire aura quatre chapitres en dehors du prologue, avec une possibilité qu'il y ait un épilogue si vous le désirez. Tout est déjà écrit, donc il n'y aura pas de longues attentes entre chaque publication.

Les protagonistes de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et s'ils désirent que je supprime cette fic, je le ferai.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Prologue

Sans prévenir, le sol commence à trembler de façon croissante alors qu'un bruit terrifiant résonne, étouffant mes cris de surprise. Cela semble durer une éternité même si cela ne doit pas être le cas. Rien ne dure une éternité. Mes pieds chancellent sous moi et je dois me forcer à ne pas chuter. Cela n'aurait pas été possible, voir complètement impossible, si je n'avais pas le réflexe de m'accrocher à quelque chose de stable. Le chambranle d'une porte. J'entends, malgré les bruis provenant de l'immeuble, d'autres personnes criées. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu qu'on est dans un hôtel. Mais pour l'instant, cela m'importe peu parce que je ne comprends pas complètement ce qu'il se passe et cela me fait vraiment peur.

Finalement, sans prévenir, tout s'arrête comme si de rien n'était.

Me remettant difficilement sur mes pieds, je sens mes jambes trembler, sûrement en partie à cause de la peur, sous l'effort alors que je m'accroche encore au chambranle de la porte. Mes oreilles bourdonnent étrangement avant que cela s'estompe et que j'entende enfin tout ce qui m'entoure. Les voix me parviennent en premier, des cris aussi bien de peur que de douleur, puis je remarque des petits bruits au niveau des murs et du sol qui prouvent que tout n'est pas fini. Je finis de me détacher de mon point d'accroche, en remarquant que mes jointures sont blanches à cause de l'effort.

Bien que je sache que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je tente de faire quelques pas dans le couloir qui est étrangement désert malgré les cris que j'entends non loin de moi. Certes, on est en fin de matinée, mais cela n'empêche pas que l'hôtel n'est pas vide. Malheureusement. Dire que j'aurais pu être en train de signer des autographes à l'heure actuelle si je n'avais pas eu à faire quelque chose d'important… En avançant, je vois que le sol n'est pas stable à certains endroits parce que des morceaux viennent à tomber à l'étage en dessous. J'ai tout juste le temps de m'éloigner, à plusieurs reprises, avant de recommencer à m'avancer dans le couloir.

Malgré que je ne sois pas au rez-de-chaussée, j'ai l'espoir de pouvoir sortir du bâtiment avant que tout recommence à trembler. Une partie de moi sait que cela n'arrivera pas, mais je ne perds pas l'espoir. Je ne suis pas le seul qui se dit ça parce que je me rends compte que, petit à petit, d'autres personnes essayent de s'en fuir aussi. On tente tous de fuir quelque chose qui semble terriblement fataliste. Je ne reconnais aucun visage jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise les yeux bleus emplis d'inquiétude que je connais que trop bien pour les avoir observés durant des heures.

Nos regards ne se quittent plus alors que je le vois s'approcher de moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis terrifié en le voyant ici alors qu'il pourrait être en sécurité ailleurs. En vain, je tente de ne pas trop afficher ce sentiment de peur qui m'anime alors que je me dis qu'il est en danger. Malgré son regard inquiet, je ne peux pas rater le sourire qu'il affiche en me regardant. Un petit sourire qui me fait toujours fondre, même si je dis volontiers le contraire. Alors qu'il est à deux mètres de moi, il tend sa main vers moi afin d'attraper mon bras. Mais il n'a pas la possibilité de le faire que tout recommence à trembler, beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Le bruit terrifiant réapparaît en même temps, ne me rassurant pas du tout.

Je sens vaguement une main sur mon bras pendant que je regarde le sol et le mur être traversés de fissures avant que certaines parties commencent à chuter. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attraper la main qui s'accroche fermement à moi que je vois le sol se fissurer sous mes pieds. Puis tout d'un coup, le sol se dérobe. Je me sens tomber alors que je vois l'être le plus important de ma courte existence chuter aussi. Mais je n'ai pas le loisir d'avoir peur parce qu'une douleur sourde se propage au niveau de ma tête avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu. La suite arrivera assez vite,

 _Liliael_.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Après une très courte attente, voici le premier chapitre de la fic qui en comptera quatre.

Merci à la personne qui m'a laissé une review, ça fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Alexandre ! Pitié, réponds-moi. Pitié… »

La voix suppliante de Julien me parvient de mieux en mieux, mais cela reste encore difficile de percevoir tout ce qu'il dit. Je reconnais vaguement mon prénom, mais le reste est un mélange de lettres, de mots que je peine à comprendre. Je tente de me redresser, mais mon corps est encore trop faible pour y arriver et il me donne l'impression de peser une tonne. Mes paupières s'ouvrent après plusieurs secondes, avant de se refermer en voyant que je suis plongé dans le noir.

Ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut quand je tente de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. L'immeuble s'est effondré sur lui-même après avoir lancé un avertissement que je n'ai pas su correctement interpréter. C'est idiot de ma part. Je pourrais mourir juste parce que je ne suis pas doué. Arrêtant de me rabaisser mentalement, je me demande qu'elles sont les raisons de cet effondrement avant de me rappeler que je ne m'y connait pas assez bien, voir pas du tout, pour le savoir.

En tout cas, je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre que je suis entouré de poussière et que celle-ci envahit mon nez alors que je tente de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Malgré moi, je commence à tousser faiblement et cela semble faire réagir Julien parce que je l'entends parler.

« C'est toi Alex ? Faites que je ne rêve pas… »

Comme il y a quelques minutes, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il dit en dehors de quelques mots dont la fin de la seconde phrase. Je devine donc, plus qu'autre chose, où il veut en venir. Il croit sûrement que je suis mort et je me demande vaguement par quelle chance j'ai survécu à ça. Enfin, peut-être que je suis mort, mais que je n'en sais rien. Mais vu que je ne crois pas à l'existence des fantômes et autres revenants, je me convaincs finalement que je suis encore bien vivant. Et cela même si je risque de mourir à n'importe quel moment. C'est pour cette raison que je me décide à attendre la mort qui ne va sûrement pas tarder.

Pendant que la mort se fait attendre, je finis par entendre clairement. Je remarque enfin les bruits environnants et les sanglots qui sont proches de moi. Que quelqu'un soit en train de pleurer n'a rien d'étonnant, mais le fait d'entendre mon prénom est dit entre deux sanglots m'étonne beaucoup. La personne que j'entends doit me connaître. Une seule possibilité me vient en tête : Julien. Je me décide rapidement à lui répondre, n'aimant pas du tout l'inquiéter alors qu'il est aussi coincé sous des gravats, mais je n'y arrive pas de suite. Ma bouche est trop irritée pour me le permettre. Donc je peux uniquement continuer d'écouter ce qui m'entoure.

Autour de moi, je perçois surtout les sanglots et la respiration hachée de Julien qui ne doit pas être très loin. En arrière-plan, je remarque des cris, des pleurs et des bruits provenant de l'immeuble qui n'ont rien de rassurant. Je suis très loin de me sentir en sécurité. Cela ne s'arrange pas quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour qu'ils finissent par s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante.

Le chaos. C'est comme cela que je perçois ce qui m'entoure. Je n'avais pas pu m'en rendre compte avant, mais maintenant, j'aurais préféré ne rien voir. J'ai à présent la désagréable impression d'être enterré vivant. Heureusement que j'arrive à ne pas paniquer, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose ici. Mes yeux sont un peu agressés par la poussière qui n'arrête pas de tomber en mince filet, mais je fais un effort pour les garder ouvert tout en évitant de trop les frotter. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils soient irrités.

De toute manière, quelque chose me préoccupe plus que mes yeux agressés. Depuis que je me suis réveillé, je sens une douleur au niveau de la tête. C'était quelque chose de lointain, mais plus je reprends conscience plus elle semble présente. Levant la main, je la dirige dans mes cheveux à l'endroit où j'ai mal avant d'y passer légèrement mes doigts, ce qui m'arrache une grimace et un petit bruit de douleur.

Mes doigts sont rapidement souillés par un liquide et je ne fus pas étonné de voir que c'est du sang. Mes cheveux en sont recouverts, aussi bien sous forme encore liquide que séché, et je continue de saigner. De toute manière, je sais que les blessures au niveau de la tête saignent beaucoup sans que ce que j'ai puisse mettre ma vie en danger. Je suis à moitié inquiet en gardant bien ce fait à l'esprit. Cela doit être sûrement à cet endroit que je me suis cogné en chutant à travers les gravats. C'est cela ou je me suis blessé durant la chute, je ne peux pas vraiment le savoir.

En me répétant que cela aurait pu être pire, je ne cesse de relativiser concernant ma blessure pas si grave qu'elle peut en avoir l'air. J'ai la tête dure de toute manière. Je préfère alors de m'occuper de quelque chose de plus important. C'est pour cela que je tente une nouvelle fois de répondre à Julien qui pleure faiblement, mais ma voix ne suit pas le mouvement de mes lèvres. Merveilleux. Ce serait le comble que je sois devenu muet alors que savoir parler est un des piliers de mon travail. En évitant d'aller directement à cette conclusion, je décide d'encore attendre avant de réessayer de parler. Cela m'arrangerait que Julien sache que je ne suis pas mort.

Cette dernière pensée me fait changer d'avis pour ce qui est d'attendre encore. M'obligeant à y arriver, je m'entends appeler mon ami d'une voix encore faible. Mais étrangement, je n'ai pas besoin de me répéter pour qu'il s'arrête de pleurer et me réponde.

« Alexandre ? Tu es vivant ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai eu si peur. J'ai vraiment cru que… Que…

\- Je ne suis pas mort, pas encore.

\- Tu ne répondais pas, je… J'ai vraiment cru que c'était le cas. »

Sa voix fait naitre une douleur sourde dans mon cœur. Douleur que je tente d'oublier alors que je ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois. Ma voix semble retourner dans le néant pendant que je pense à lui répondre. Tant pis. De toute manière, on s'est peu parlé, mais c'est assez pour se rassurer mutuellement dans cet endroit qui a tout pour être terrifiant.

Les minutes passent lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. Le silence n'est pas pesant, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à parler à mon compagnon de malheur, il commence à tousser de manière un peu inquiétante, mais je conclus rapidement que c'est à cause de la poussière. Moi-même, je me retiens de l'imiter pour évacuer la poussière de mes poumons. Une fois qu'il a fini de tousser, je l'entends pousser un soupir avant qu'il pose sa tête contre le faux plafond qui nous sépare, silencieusement. J'ai l'impression que le fait de ne pas pouvoir être vraiment à ses côtés arrive à me faire souffrir plus qu'autre chose.

Ma main se pose contre la plaque qui nous sépare l'un de l'autre pendant que je tente de me convaincre qu'il n'est pas si loin de moi et que je ne suis pas tout seul. Je retire ma main peu de temps après en retenant un bruit de désespoir. J'aurais préféré, au fond, être seul si c'était pour ce qu'il puisse être en sécurité, loin d'ici. Mais je m'empêche de trop y penser, pour l'instant.

Décidant de me changer un peu les idées, afin de ne pas avoir l'esprit perturbé, j'entreprends d'observer avec plus attention l'endroit où je suis. Même si cela ne va pas réussir à m'apaiser. Malgré l'obscurité, je regarde avec plus d'attention une partie de l'endroit qui m'a sauvé la vie, c'est-à-dire le plafond improvisé qui arrive à me protéger des gravats qui se trouvent au-dessus. Celui-ci est composé d'un morceau de plafond, de ferrailles qui devaient être dans les murs et aussi un morceau de bois qui doit appartenir à un meuble. C'est grâce à tout ça que mon corps n'est pas entravé, mais je peux à peine me mettre à genoux avant que ma tête touche le plafond. J'ai assez d'air pour respirer, mais ce n'est pas pour autant facile à cause de la poussière.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me redresser un peu pour changer de position avant qu'un cri de douleur me soit arraché. Je retombe d'un coup, me cognant l'arrière de la tête, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Une douleur sourde se propage au niveau de mon avant-bras gauche comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à frapper dessus avec un marteau. J'ai du mal à retenir des larmes de douleur alors que je serre très fort la mâchoire. Finalement, je n'aurai pas dû bouger. C'était une très mauvaise idée. La douleur ne fait que confirmer cette pensée.

Si j'avais eu qu'une simple blessure à la tête à cause de la chute, j'aurais été un chanceux. Mais ce n'est pas totalement le cas. En regardant de plus prêt mon bras, je me rends compte qu'il est un peu déformé même si ce n'est pas énormément flagrant. Une seule possibilité prend place dans mon esprit, une fracture. Je prends quelques longues secondes pour réussir à dompter un minimum la douleur avant d'à nouveau entreprendre de m'installer de façon plus confortable en ramenant mon bras blessé contre moi.

Sans avoir entendu Julien parler, je peux que deviner qu'il est inquiet après avoir entendu mon cri de douleur.

« Désolé de t'inquiéter, je … Je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai un bras cassé…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute et je m'inquiète un peu trop quand… Non, rien.

\- Tu allais dire quoi ?

\- Rien !

\- Si tu le dis… Tu es blessé toi ?

\- Je crois fortement que j'ai une jambe fracturée, surtout. Et aussi migraine, mais c'est sûrement parce que je me suis cogné en chutant. Sans parler des coupures que j'ai un peu partout. Et toi ? Tu as autre chose en dehors de ton bras cassé ?

\- J'ai aussi une blessure au niveau de la tête et j'ai mal à peu près partout aussi. Puis pareil pour les coupures.

\- Tu saignes beaucoup à la tête ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, sûrement.

\- Il n'y a rien pour essuyer le sang près de toi ?

Mon regard se pose sur le sol à mes côtés et je ne vois rien qui puisse m'aider à travers des débris et la poussière.

\- Non, rien.

\- Okay, attends.

Je ne dis plus rien, attendant finalement qu'il recommence à parler. À la place, j'entends quelque chose bouger près de moi. En me retournant, difficilement, je remarque que Julien est en train de dégager plusieurs gravats afin de pouvoir passer sa main. Une fois fait, je le vois me passer un paquet de mouchoirs. Je le prends sans hésitation en frôlant quelques secondes ses doigts avant qu'il retire sa main comme si je lui avais fait mal. Je préfère ne faire aucun commentaire sur ce fait.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, donc autant que tu l'ailles.

\- Vraiment, merci. »

Je sors un des mouchoirs du paquet avant de l'appliquer sur mes cheveux, à l'aide de mon bras non blessé, en lâchant un autre bruit de douleur. J'essuie le sang avant de remarquer que la coupure est assez petite. Je m'en suis douté vu que je n'avais pas particulièrement mal sauf quand j'y touche. J'ai au moins la certitude que je ne vais pas mourir de ça. Je dois me méfier de beaucoup de choses pour sortir vivant d'ici, mais pas de ça. Une petite voix me dit qu'au fond, je n'en sais rien parce que je ne suis pas médecin et cela me fait retourner les pieds sur terre, si possible. Je verrais tôt ou tard si je me trompe, je ne suis pas pressé d'un coup.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je commence à faire une liste des choses qui peuvent me tuer. Sans hésitation, le fait que je finisse écraser est à la première place, mais ce n'est pas tout. Le manque d'oxygène peut être la fin que je convoite, au moins j'aurai perdu connaissance avant de mourir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, j'ai fait une liste comprenant un peu moins de 40 choses qui pourraient me tuer. Et étrangement, je ne panique pas tant que ça. Peut-être parce que je ne peux rien faire pour les éviter. Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, cela arrivera.

Mes pensées dérivent par la suite sur mon habitat improvisé, et même si je sais que je lui dois ma vie, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que l'effondrement de mon abri pourrait arriver assez tôt parce que je ne sais pas si c'est assez solide pour me garder longtemps en vie. Je me demande vaguement quel poids mon plafond improvisé pourra supporter avant que tout s'écroule avant d'à nouveau me dire que je ne pourrais pas trouver la réponse par moi-même. Cela doit être un miracle, ou grâce à une loi scientifique, je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, je remercie le destin de m'avoir fait arriver ici alors que cela aurait pu être pire, vraiment. Tant pis si j'ai l'impression d'être enterré vivant, au moins j'ai de la chance d'être encore en vie.

Mon regard se pose sur l'endroit où Julien m'a passé le paquet de mouchoirs et je me dis qu'on a tous les deux de la chance. Si on sort ici vivant, on devra jouer au loto. Cette pensée me fait sourire brièvement alors que je sais qu'on ne peut pas nous voir comme chanceux, au fond. Dire qu'on aurait pu être ailleurs qu'ici si je l'avais voulu…

Grâce à ma dernière pensée, je me souviens que je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est ici et je me décide de poser la question à Julien.

« Cela va faire combien de temps qu'on est ici ?

\- Un peu plus de 20 minutes.

\- Tu crois que les secours sont prévenus ?

\- J'en suis pratiquement certain. Mais… Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous retrouveront rapidement. À la base, nous étions, Julien se mit à tousser avant de continuer, au septième étage sur vingt. Donc ils vont avoir du travail avant de nous retrouver.

\- J'espère que cela ira vite.

\- Moi aussi. »

Dix minutes passent sans que rien ne change. Et c'est pareil durant encore une heure. Julien me parle de temps en temps, mais mon corps est trop fatigué pour lui répondre au bout d'un moment. Je me suis même endormi au bout du moment, sans pouvoir me retenir. De toute manière, que je sois en train de dormir ou réveiller cela ne changerait rien au fait que je suis bloqué sous plusieurs tonnes de matériaux et que je risque ma vie à chaque seconde. Autant que je récupère des forces pour la suite.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela fait toujours du bien tout en ne vous demandant pas énormément d'efforts.

 _Liliael_.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Voici le second chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Le ciel est beau et je sens le soleil réchauffer mon visage alors que j'ai les yeux fermés. Un rire d'enfant me parvient au loin et cela m'arrache un petit sourire. Je pourrais rester ici encore des heures si je ne sentais pas une présence au-dessus de moi. Quand mes paupières s'ouvrent, je tombe sur un regard bleu rieur. Ses yeux me rappellent le bleu du ciel et cela me fait_ _à nouveau_ _sourire. La personne à qui appartiennent les yeux que j'aime tant glisse sa main dans mes cheveux avant de se coucher à mes côtés. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau quand je tourne la tête afin de l'observer. Lentement, j'approche mon visage afin de capturer les lèvres de la personne que j'aime. Quand je l_ _'entends crier. J_ _'ai juste le temps de voir_ _son regard paniqué avant qu'il est avalé dans un gouffre sans fin._

..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je retiens avec difficulté un cri de panique alors que la fin de mon rêve repasse sans cesse dans mon esprit. Mon cœur est déchiré alors que je reprends avec peine mon souffle. Je l'aime… Je suis au courant pour l'avoir comprit il y a un moment. Mais depuis quand c'est devenu si imposant, si important ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut que j'arrête de me mentir. Je suis amoureux de Julien, mon cœur lui appartient tout entier.

Après avoir retenu un cri de panique, ce sont des larmes que je tente de retenir. Être enterré vivant ne semble pas assez difficile, il faut maintenant que mes sentiments décident de rappeler leur présence malgré moi. Bien que l'envie de retenir mes larmes soit bien présente, je les sens finalement glisser sur mes joues en créant des sillons à travers la poussière. Tant pis. À croire que j'ai besoin d'évacuer un surplus d'émotion pour supporter ce que je suis en train de vivre. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'essuyer mes larmes jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent. Au moins, j'ai réussi à pleurer en silence. Aussi silencieusement que mon cœur bat pour lui.

Je suis pathétique. Totalement.

Jamais Julien pourrait m'aimer, il est trop heureux avec Clem et on a été en froid durant un moment, ce qui est en partie ma faute. Même si ça va mieux maintenant, notre relation n'est pas aussi positive que je le voudrais. Je fais partie des fantômes de son passé et des connaissances du présent. L'idée même d'avouer mes sentiments à son égard suffirait à l'éloigner de moi une bonne fois pour toute. Donc je dois me taire et jusqu'à la fin. Fin qui ne devrait pas trop tarder vu où nous sommes.

En attendant encore que la mort arrive, je me dis que je peux profiter un peu de la seule chose qui arrive à me rassurer ici.

« Julien ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu t'es endormi ?

\- Non… J'ai trop mal à la tête pour y arriver.

\- Comment tu t'es fait mal exactement ?

\- Une poutre m'est tombée sur la tête durant la chute. Je n'ai pas perdu connaissance, j'en suis certain. Enfin, ça va passer. Sinon bien dormi ?

\- Je… Cela a été.

\- Tant mieux. »

Je grimace à cette réponse, sans pouvoir me retenir. Le souvenir de mon rêve ne part pas de mon esprit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable en lui mentant sur la qualité de mon sommeil, même s'il doit un peu s'en foutre. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre que sa présence a tendance à me troubler un peu trop pour mon bien. C'est pour cela que j'avais déjà essayé de l'oublier en sortant avec des filles, mais sans résultat. Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de sortir avec des gars parce que le seul qui me plaît, c'est lui. Vraiment, la chance n'était pas avec moi quand il a commencé à me plaire.

En plus de mes sentiments qui s'amusent à me rendre fou, je sens une culpabilité s'insinuer dans mes veines. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais plus ou mois oublié le fait que c'était ma faute si Julien se trouvait dans l'hôtel avec moi. C'est ma faute s'il est en danger… Je lui avais donné rendez-vous pour pouvoir m'expliquer avec lui, en gros tenté de mettre au clair ses sentiments que j'ai du mal à accepter. Et cela même si je risquais de le perdre pour toujours. Je savais qu'il n'avait rien de prévu pour le reste de l'après-midi, donc j'en avais profité. À présent, je ne préfère pas savoir s'il m'en veut et je préfère ne pas lui demander, j'ai trop peur d'avoir sa réponse. Donc je fais profil bas pour le coup en laissant mon courage de côté.

Malgré mon bras cassé, je recommence à gigoter pour m'installer plus confortablement avant de mettre ma main valide sur ma bouche et mon nez. En bougeant, j'ai fait bouger la poussière qui se trouve sur le sol et je préfère ne pas recommencer à tousser à cause de ça. Et j'ai aussi le réflexe de fermer les yeux. De toute manière que mes yeux soient ouverts ou fermés, c'est pareil par rapport à l'endroit où je suis.

C'est uniquement en sentant des gouttes de sang glisser le long de ma tempe que je me décide de bouger ma main. J'aurai dû me douter qu'essuyer juste le sang n'allait pas suffire pour que la blessure au niveau de la tête ne se manifeste plus. Je prends un autre mouchoir avant de le poser à l'endroit où le sang s'échappe. Encore une fois, je grimace sans pouvoir me retenir parce que cette fois-ci, je touche plus franchement la blessure. Me vider de mon sang n'est pas une chose positive ici, même si encore une fois cela ne risquait pas de me tuer.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me demande à quoi je peux ressembler dans cet état. Une chose est claire, je ne dois pas être beau à voir. Loin de là. Après tout, je suis recouvert de poussière avec des traces de sang sur la tempe et un peu sur le visage, sans oublier que je dois avoir plein de bleus comme d'égratignures. Mon haut est un peu déchiré ainsi que mon pantalon. Je suis certain d'avoir des blessures sans même avoir besoin de regarder. L'adrénaline fait encore bien son boulot

Je suis arraché de mes pensées par les mêmes bruits terrifiants qu'il y a eut juste avant l'effondrement de l'hôtel. Cela me permit de ne pas être étonné par ce qui arriva quelques secondes après.

Un nouvel effondrement se fait entendre un peu plus haut et le bruit se répand de plus en plus à fonction que les matériaux tombent. Rapidement, voire un peu trop vite, le bruit est trop proche de moi à mon goût. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me sens encore plus en danger de mort. J'ai alors le réflexe de me coucher en position fœtale quand c'est juste au-dessus de ma tête. Le plafond s'abaisse un peu plus, mais s'arrête à une dizaine de centimètres de moi. Sur les bords, ça reste assez grand pour que j'étende mes jambes. Je ne suis pas encore mort, c'est un vrai miracle. Ma deuxième réflexion se tourne vers Julien.

« Julien ? Tu es encore là ?

\- Oui ou… Oui. Mais, une poutre m'empêche de… Respirer correctement.

\- Tu peux tenter de la pousser ?

\- J'ai peur que si je la bouge trop, cela risque de… de faire tout tomber.

\- Okay. Ne fais surtout rien alors !

\- Pas comme si j'allais essayer…

\- Oui, c'est vrai… »

Je me sens encore un peu coupable en regardant l'espace que j'ai et qui est encore supportable, si on oublie ce qui se trouve juste au-dessus de ma tête. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai eu plus de chance que l'autre être vivant à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas de mal à respirer, je peux encore bouger et je supporte assez bien mes blessures, si on oublie ma fracture. Ce n'est pas pareil de son côté, de plus je sais qu'il évite de se plaindre.

Alors que je me dis que Julien peut être mort en quelques secondes, sa respiration qui parvient à me rassurer au début. Puis je réalise qu'elle est saccadée et que cela empire un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Cette poutre l'empêche vraiment de respirer. Je ne peux pas accepter que ce soit le cas, alors je me redresse légèrement pour me rapprocher de la séparation entre lui et moi. Ce n'est pas grave si cela signe mon arrêt de mort, je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour lui.

« Alex, je … Tu as aussi des fourmillements parce que… tu ne bouges pas beaucoup ?

\- Non. Tu en as depuis combien de temps ?

\- Dix minutes, à peu près. Je croyais que cela allait passer, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Tu ne manques pas d'oxygène ?

\- Je … Je ne crois pas. Avant, j'en avais plein. Maintenant, c'est… Plus compliqué.

\- Je me doute. Tu as des fourmillements où ?

\- Surtout dans les jambes. Pourtant, j'arrive encore à les bouger même si ce n'est pas facile. Puis… Un peu dans les doigts.

\- Continues de bouger les endroits où tu sens les fourmillements. J'espère que cela passera. »

Après avoir entendu mon conseil, Julien cesse de parler et j'entends qu'il bouge juste à côté de moi. Il continue pendant encore un long moment avant qu'il arrête avec un soupir. Je ne peux pas savoir si c'est du soulagement ou de l'exaspération et je décide de ne pas lui demander. S'il veut m'en parler, il sait que je suis prêt à l'écouter même si cela doit durer des heures. Donc qu'il préfère garder le silence me fait comprendre qu'il ne veut pas le faire. Préférant éviter de le forcer, je me mordille la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété. J'ai l'impression que le sentiment de culpabilité que je ressens ne partira pas de sitôt.

Sans prévenir, mon corps crie grâce et je ne peux m'empêcher de sombrer petit à petit malgré tous mes efforts. Alors que je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans les méandres du sommeil, je crois entendre Julien me dire quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tant pis. Enfin, je le croyais jusqu'à ce que je l'entende crier.

« RÉVEILLE-TOI ! Vite !

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Tu entends ? Dehors ?

\- Je dois entendre quoi ?

\- Des bruits de sirène, écoutes bien.

\- Je n'entends… Ah si ! Mais cela paraît si lointain…

\- Je sais, mais avant on ne les entendait pas.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

\- J'essaye en tout cas. »

Ne laissant pas le sommeil gagner à nouveau, je fais tout pour rester réveiller en portant mon regard partout. Faire travailler son cerveau est un bon moyen de ne pas sombrer. C'est grâce à ça que je remarque enfin qu'il y a moins d'obstacles entre Julien et moi. La plaque qui nous sépare était fissurée et tenait avec peine, il ne faudrait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour réussir à la dégager.

Même si cela peut paraître tellement inconscient, je décide de retirer les bouts de plâtres et ce qui reste de la plaque avant de les mettre derrière moi. Je dégage assez vite la séparation avant de me rendre compte que des poutres trop lourdes me séparent encore de mon … ami. Ce dernier m'observe sûrement depuis le début, une lueur d'espoir brille dans son regard alors qu'il affiche un petit sourire. Je rends son sourire avant de regarder les poutres et aussi l'endroit où Julien est. Malgré que je sois concentré sur ce que je fais, je peux quand même sentir son regard sur mon visage, fixer plus longuement le sang qui a coulé sur ma tempe pour atterrir sur mon t-shirt. Je le sais parce que je le vois lever la main comme pour pouvoir d'essuyer mon visage avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

« Dis… Tu as encore mal ? Vu que tu as saigné, et pas qu'un peu.

\- Ça va, tant que je ne touche pas.

\- Ça peut être grave ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Je saigne juste. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as du mal à respirer…

\- Ouai. J'ai peur de bouger et de tout faire tomber.

\- Si je te guide pour pouvoir t'en éloigner, tu me fais confiance ?

\- Pour toujours.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux dire : Oui. »

Ne relevant pas ce qu'il a dit, je continue d'observer les alentours. Il est coincé dans un endroit plus petit que moi et je vois des morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol. Même s'il y a un risque que je me blesse, je me glisse tant bien que mal par un trou sous une des poutres afin de me trouver au côté de Julien. Sa présence me trouble, mais je tente de ne pas laisser ce fait changer mes priorités. Avec mon bras valide, je tire Julien vers moi en lui disant de tenir la poutre qui l'empêche de respirer correctement. On avance lentement, mais sûrement.

Après un effort final, Julien se retrouve contre moi et il n'a plus de difficultés de respirer en dehors de la poussière qui ne nous laisse pas tranquille. Je sens sa tête se poser sur mon épaule après avoir eu une grimace de douleur. Je comprends que son mal de tête ne doit pas être très loin et par réflexe, je pose ma main sur son front pour voir s'il y a de la fièvre. Mon geste le surprend dans un premier temps avant qu'il se laisse faire. Je peux que remarquer qu'il n'a pas de température. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être content ou pas. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

« J'aimerais tellement avoir de quoi atténuer ton mal de tête.

\- C'est gentil…

\- Je me sens un peu inutile.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, du tout. Je… Je crois que j'aurais déjà craqué sans toi.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. »

Je vois Julien esquisser un sourire avant de soupirer et de passer sa main sur le front. Même si cela ne va pas être agréable, je décide qu'on sera plus à l'aise à l'endroit où j'étais après l'éboulement. Je le convaincs d'aller se mettre dans mon abri improvisé en utilisant l'argument qu'on y aura plus de place qu'en restant ici. Une fois de l'autre côté, on peut profiter tous les deux de l'espace alors qu'il me devient difficile de faire taire mes sentiments.

Après quelques minutes, je ferme les yeux en soupirant et je dois me retenir de les ouvrir en sentant Julien poser à nouveau sa tête sur mon épaule avant qu'elle glisse sur mon torse. Ne résistant pas longtemps à cette tentation, je craque en ouvrant les yeux. Julien s'est endormi. Son visage est paisible, malgré les éraflures qui s'y trouvent, et il respire calmement. C'est vrai qu'il doit être épuisé, il n'a pas dû dormir depuis que tout s'est écroulé et sa migraine ne doit pas l'aider. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je glisse ma main valide sur sa tête et sur sa joue, et mon cœur rate un battement en le voyant sourire.

Je suis totalement fichu.

À force d'observer son visage, je finis par sombrer à mon tour. J'ai le temps de serrer sa main dans la mienne avant que Morphée fasse son travail.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à laisser des reviews.

 _Liliael._


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, bonsoir.

On arrive bientôt à la fin parce que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement alors que je sens quelque chose bouger contre moi. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que c'est la main de Julien qui vient de se poser sur mon ventre alors qu'il continue de dormir. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres en le regardant plonger dans le sommeil. Je me décide après quelques secondes de passer la main sur sa joue pour la caresser avec légèreté. J'ai l'impression d'être trop faible, je ne peux pas résister à la tentation, et cela, même si on se trouve tous les deux en mauvaise situation. Je ne devrais pas, mais tant pis. L'épée de Damoclès est au-dessus de notre tête, donc autant profiter un minimum avant qu'elle s'abatte.

Je prolonge la caresse encore un moment avant de soupirer tout en gardant la tête contre le mur derrière moi. Je ne me sens plus du tout fatigué, mais je ne bouge pas pour autant. Je sais que Julien n'a pas encore pu se reposer jusqu'à maintenant donc le voir endormit, et en train de sourire, me pousse à ne pas le réveiller. Je pose ma main sur son front pour regarder si la fièvre est montée ou pas. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il doit sûrement avoir une bonne vieille migraine qui dure un peu trop longtemps à mon goût.

C'est une vibration au niveau de la poche de mon pantalon qui m'arrache de ma contemplation et je me sens idiot d'un coup. J'avais totalement oublié mon téléphone… Je suis vraiment con. J'ai du mal à le prendre parce que Julien dort sur mon bras valide. C'est une fois que j'ai réussi à un peu le pousser, j'accède à ma poche. Malgré mes efforts de ne pas réveiller Julien, c'est la luminosité de l'écran qui arrive à le faire. Vraiment, je suis très con. Et pas doué.

Julien bouge un peu à mes côtés en lâchant un grognement. Ses paupières papillonnent quelques secondes avant qu'il ouvre ses yeux fatigués. Il me regarde de suite en me questionnant du regard sur le pourquoi il s'est réveillé.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Mon téléphone vient de me rappeler son existence en vibrant dans ma poche.

\- Tu n'es pas doué, toi.

\- Je le sais… Et toi, pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?

\- Je…

\- Tu l'avais aussi oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne dirai rien. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en entendant sa réponse. Cela fait du bien de s'amuser malgré la situation, je crois que j'en ai besoin. Je ne suis pas le seul à rire, heureusement.

Après avoir rigolé, je me souviens de la présence de mon téléphone qui a sonné malgré l'endroit où je suis. Avec mon bras valide, je le prends avant de diminuer la luminosité pour ne pas que cela nous fasse mal aux yeux. Je remarque que l'écran est un peu abîmé, mais cela ne m'empêche pas que je puisse accéder au message envoyé par Grégoire, alias Superbrioche, qui dit : « _Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Julien. Sais-tu où il est ? L'hôtel s'est écroulé, ce n'est plus qu'un tas de gravats. Réponds-moi dès que tu lis ce message._ ». J'entends Julien soupirer à mes côtés, il doit avoir lu le message.

« Tu pourrais y répondre ? Avec mon bras cassé, je suis incapable de le faire.

\- Oui, pas de soucis. … Mais j'écris quoi ?

\- Dis-lui où tu es et -

\- Où nous sommes.

\- - que tu ne vas pas trop mal. »

Je préfère ne pas répondre, mais cette simple rectification réussit à me faire sourire. Cela peut paraître triste de se dire qu'une seule personne pense à nous. Mais le simple fait que Julien pense à moi est beaucoup plus important à mes yeux que si d'autres personnes le faisaient.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Julien finir d'envoyer le message en rajoutant à la fin qu'il faudrait prévenir tous ceux qui s'inquiètent. On attend quelques minutes avant de recevoir une bonne dizaine de messages paniqués, mais on préfère économiser la batterie que de leur répondre à tous. Ils pourront comprendre que ce n'est pas pratique dans notre situation de tenir à jour tous ceux qui le désirent. Puis je n'ai pas envie de supporter leurs espoirs vains et de devoir les rassurer alors que je ne sais pas si je vais vivre encore une heure voir moins. Pour une fois, je m'autorise à être égoïste.

Le silence s'est installé entre nous et je remarque que Julien s'est un peu reculé de moi. Il n'a plus sa tête posée contre mon épaule même s'il n'est pas très loin à cause du manque d'espace. C'est étrange la sensation que j'ai actuellement, c'est comme s'il est à la fois proche de moi et très loin. Je me retiens de tendre le bras pour attraper sa main, cela n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retenir un soupir qui attire le regard de Julien durant plusieurs secondes.

Pour ne pas craquer, je décide de porter mon attention ailleurs que sur mon compagnon d'infortune. C'est ainsi que je porte mon attention sur les bruits de sirène même si ça semble encore lointain. Je me demande vaguement s'ils arriveront à nous retrouver. Et s'ils y arrivent, est-ce qu'on sera toujours en vie ? Enfin, est-ce que Julien sera encore vivant ? De nous deux, j'ai envie que ce soit lui qui s'en sorte. L'amour peut faire des choses folles et je suis prêt à le prouver.

Mais je ne peux pas m'attarder sur ce fait que j'entends la voix paniqué de Julien m'interpeller.

« Oh mon dieu… Alex, je... Je ne sens plus ma jambe droite !

Alors que je pose mon regard sur lui, je me rends compte qu'il a vraiment l'air terrifié en tenant sa jambe. Je remarque qu'elle bouge, mais je le crois quand il dit qu'il ne la sent plus. Surtout que c'est sa jambe cassée. Ce n'est pas normal, vraiment pas normal.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Tu as ça d'un coup ?

\- Non. Enfin… J'ai encore senti des fourmillements puis d'un coup, plus rien.

\- Okay… Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer.

\- Facile à dire pour toi !

\- Désolé. Mais… On ne peut rien faire ici. On doit juste attendre les secours.

\- Si je ne suis pas mort avant…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! On va s'en sortir. Tous les deux.

\- Si tu le dis… »

Le cœur serré, j'entends Julien se retenir de pleurer tant il est effrayé. Et je le suis aussi. Son état s'aggrave et je ne connais pas la raison. Puis surtout, qu'est-ce que les secours attendent pour pouvoir le sauver ? Vraiment, je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour qu'il ait mieux, et même si cela ne changeait sûrement rien. Je me mords fort la lèvre inférieure en voyant quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues et je me retiens de tendre la main pour les essuyer avant de le serrer contre moi.

Cette fois-ci, je ne me retiens pas d'accomplir ma seconde envie en le serrant contre moi. Au début, je vois bien qu'il tente de s'éloigner avant de se laisser aller et pleurer contre moi. Je glisse ma main contre son dos avec douceur. Il finit par se calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes sans pour autant sombrer. Il regarde un point devant lui en restant contre moi.

Après l'avoir contemplé du coin de l'œil, je finis par remarquer que le bruit des sirènes est plus important qu'il y a encore peu de temps. Bon signe. Même si cela semble encore beaucoup trop loin pour avoir un espoir fondé. Je prie en silence pour qu'on s'en sorte surtout que l'envie de boire est de plus en plus importante. Je me demande combien de temps on peut tenir sans boire une seule goutte. Dommage que je ne me promène pas avec une bouteille d'eau.

Julien finit par bouger en attrapant son téléphone et je vois qu'il a eu moins de chance que le mien. Si le mien a l'écran fissuré, celui de l'autre homme donne l'air d'avoir été frappé avec un marteau, mais étrangement, il arrive à accéder au contenu, certes avec quelques difficultés. Il a reçu aussi un bon nombre de messages de personnes inquiètes peu après la chute de l'immeuble, beaucoup plus que moi.

Malgré le nombre de messages qui attendent une réponse, Julien range son téléphone dans sa poche avant de fermer les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a lu, mais cela ne semble pas lui plaire.

« Pourquoi tu ne leurs réponds pas ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Ta petite amie doit s'inquiéter…

Bien que je n'aime pas parler d'elle parce que cela me fait souffrir, je veux comprendre sa réaction après tout.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle.

\- Quoi ? Je n'aurai pas dû ?

\- Ce n'est plus ma petite amie et je préfère éviter de parler d'elle.

\- Toi et elle, vous…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. S'il te plaît, n'insiste pas. »

Le simple fait que Julien ne soit plus avec Clémence m'interpelle aussi bien en bien qu'en mal. Mon cœur bat plus vite dans ma poitrine alors que je me dis qu'il y a plus de possibilités que mes sentiments soient réciproques, même si cela reste encore improbable. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer et de rêver à un avenir ensemble alors que je m'accroche à ce que je m'imagine. Je ne devrais pas me réjouir qu'il y ait une rupture, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Sans prévenir, je décide de glisser encore ma main sur son dos pour débuter une caresse qui dure plusieurs minutes. Je crois entendre Julien lâcher un petit bruit de contentement alors qu'il ferme à nouveau les yeux. On a beau être en danger de mort, je refuse d'arrêter les attentions que je lui offre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je commence à m'occuper de sa nuque parce que je l'entends alors lâcher presque un cri de frustration.

Inquiet, je regarde Julien qui s'est redressé d'un bond pour prendre en main sa jambe intacte. Il la serre tellement fort que je me demande comment cela se fait qu'il n'ait pas mal. Je remarque que des larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse. J'en suis certain en l'entendant parler.

« Fais chier, je ne sens plus mes jambes ! »

Même si une partie de moi m'empêche de paniquer, je sens quand même la peur affluer de plus en plus. Malgré mon bras cassé, j'oblige Julien à me regarder comme je peux. Nos regards se croisent et je l'empêche de se défiler.

« Julien, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu as peur et tu n'es pas le seul. Je suis désolé qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour l'instant alors qu'on a tous les deux l'impression que ce que tu as empire. Vraiment, si je pouvais, je ferais tout pour t'aider, mais là ce n'est pas possible. Si on commence à paniquer, cela n'aidera pas. On va venir nous sauver, tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui !

\- … Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui. Je te le promets Julien. »

En étant aux premières loges, je vois parfaitement ses yeux s'embuer de plus en plus avant qu'il recommence à pleurer et cette fois-ci, ma main vient essuyer les larmes avec douceur. Et sans que je m'y attende, je sens la joue de l'autre homme se frotter contre ma main. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne réagis pas parce que je suis trop choqué et ce que fait Julien juste après ne m'aide pas du tout.

Ses lèvres se posent sur ma paume pour un léger baiser. Je me sens frissonner entièrement, ce qui le fait sourire. Je ne comprends pas ce changement de comportement qui est vraiment bizarre, un peu trop pour mon cœur qui bat trop vite. Est-ce possible que mes sentiments soient partagés ? Non. Ce n'est pas du tout possible. Après tout, il sort d'une relation avec une fille et je le saurais s'il est gay. Enfin… Je ne suis pas gay, mais je suis amoureux d'un homme donc je suis mal placé pour dire qu'on est hétéro ou homo. J'arrive à une conclusion, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Malgré que je sois plongé dans mes pensées, je remarque que Julien affiche un petit sourire qui contraste avec ses yeux encore mouillés de larmes. Enregistrant cette vision dans mon esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est magnifique. Pas grave si son visage et ses cheveux sont recouverts de poussière avec des griffures à certains endroits.

« Je te trouble tant que ça ?

\- Si tu fais ça pour t'amuser ou t'occuper, tu peux arrêter tout de suite. Ce n'est pas marrant…

\- Qui a dit que je joue ? »

Je compte lui répondre quand je le sens embrasser mon poignet puis le mordiller. J'ai du mal à retenir un autre frisson alors que j'hésite à récupérer mon bras pour ne plus être autant subjugué par sa présence. Puis comme si de rien n'était, Julien relâche mon bras en fermant les yeux. Je ne comprends plus rien, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Ne bougeant pas de suite, je finis par me remettre dans la même position, ce qui veut dire avoir le dos contre une paroi et les jambes étendues devant moi. Enfin, je ne suis pas exactement à la même position parce que je me suis reculé de Julien si c'est vraiment possible.

Dire que je suis totalement perdu est un fait avéré. Et j'espère avoir très vite une réponse avant de me croire fou.

* * *

A très vite pour le dernier chapitre,

 _Liliael._


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Désolé pour le retard de ce dernier chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant.

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis l'éboulement, le silence entre Julien et moi est lourd, voir vraiment pesant. J'avoue avoir du mal à le supporter. Mais je n'ose pas le briser, c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis encore trop choqué par ce qu'il s'est passé peu avant pour réussir à réfléchir correctement et réussir à lui parler sans montrer qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent. Comment expliquer le fait qu'il y a quelques minutes il était chamboulé par le fait de ne plus sentir ses jambes et puis d'un coup, devenir cet homme charmeur que je ne connais pas ? Je ne sais pas. Vraiment pas. Est-ce que cela peut avoir un lien avec le choc qu'il a eu au niveau de la tête ? Un changement de comportement n'est jamais une bonne chose, après tout. C'est même une très…

« Je suis désolé…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je… C'est venu d'un coup. Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je suis aussi perdu que toi.

\- Non, mais… Ce n'est pas toi qui agis bizarrement. Je ne suis pas certain que je puisse arriver à le supporter si tu n'étais plus toi-même.

\- Comment… Quoi ? Tu es en train de dire que tu ne pourrais pas supporter si j'agissais autrement de ce dont tu as l'habitude ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Ce sont tes mots que j'ai utilisés et c'est aussi comme ça que je l'ai compris. Ne tente pas de me faire croire que tu as dit autre chose. Ce n'est pas parce que je me retiens de penser que je suis fou que je le suis vraiment. Alors, sois franc avec moi et dis-moi où tu veux en venir.

\- Toi ? Fou ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne l'es pas…

\- Merci de me rassurer. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as en tête.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire.

\- Tu as le temps pour trouver tes mots, ce n'est pas comme si on était enterré vivant après tout. »

Me donnant un léger coup sur mon épaule intacte, Julien affiche un petit sourire amusé. Au moins, il a bien compris que j'ai tenté de faire un peu d'humour. Je n'aime pas du tout l'air perdu qu'il affiche, malgré son sourire. Perdu et gêné. Comme si tout son être ne supporte pas l'idée d'avouer le doute qui a pris place en lui. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit, peut-être que le savoir me permettrait de mettre au clair mes pensées.

Julien est de plus en plus nerveux. Tout son être transpire de la nervosité et cela me fait froncer les sourcils. Ma note d'humeur ne semble pas avoir réussi à le rassurer sur un long terme.

J'ouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose quand j'entends un bruit étrange. Fermant la bouche, je lève la tête vers le toit qui ne semble pas avoir bougé depuis le second éboulement. Il y a quelques secondes, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose frapper assez fort contre le plafond. Alors que je me dis que ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé, le bruit résonne à nouveau. C'est à ce moment-là que je me dis que c'est plus vite quelque chose qu'on déplace tout en raclant une surface que des gravats qui tombent encore. Et là, je comprends. Les secours sont tout proches.

Ça doit être une grue que j'entends. Elle est en train de retirer les gravats qui sont au-dessus de nous.

Mon regard se baisse sur Julien qui est en train de m'observer. Son regard est à la fois sombre et triste. Il continue de me fixer durant un moment avant de détourner les yeux pour les poser sur ses jambes. Mon instinct me dicte que ce qui se passe dans son esprit n'a rien de positif et je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Donc c'est après une courte hésitation que j'ose prendre sa main dans la mienne. Cette fois-ci, il ne réagit pas en me sentant faire jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par serrer à son tour ma main.

« Julien ?

\- Si tu t'en sors, promets-moi d'être heureux.

\- Quoi ? Non, je… »

Le geste qui arrive, par la suite, réussit l'exploit de me taire aussi bien à cause du choc comme de la surprise qu'il crée. Les lèvres de Julien sont sur les miennes.

Mes yeux sont grands ouverts sous la surprise pendant que ceux de l'autre homme sont fermés. Le baiser dure plusieurs secondes durant lesquels je ne réponds pas, incapable de le faire. Cela n'empêche pas de faire sourire Julien quand nos lèvres s'éloignent. Et ce sourire arrive à me faire perdre la raison. Agrippant sa nuque, je rapproche son visage du mien avant de l'embrasser. Nos lèvres bougent contre celles de l'autre pour un baiser passionné et aussi … désespéré.

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour approfondir l'échange, nos langues se caressent et jouent ensembles. Un soupir s'échappe de nos lèvres et je suis incapable de dire lequel de nous deux l'a lâché. Puis cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. On prolonge le baiser même quand le besoin de respirer se fait de plus en plus présent. C'est comme si on risquait de ne plus jamais pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'autre dès que le baiser prendra fin. Idiot comme pensée. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Donc bien malgré nous, le baiser prit fin et nous respirons comme si nous étions en apnée durant des heures.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrent, mon regard se fixe sur son visage. Ses lèvres sont rouges à cause du baiser tant que ses joues ont rougi durant l'échange. Je le trouve magnifique, encore une fois. Sans me retenir, je pose ma main sur une de ses joues rouges en continuant de fixer son regard. Alors qu'il aurait sûrement dû ressentir des sentiments positifs après le baiser, je ne vois que de la peur et de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi…

\- Je… Je suis certain que je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Donc je préfère ne pas tout gâcher en ne t'avouant pas ce que j'ai le cœur. Je sais bien que tu vas me dire que je vais m'en sortir, mais tu n'es pas médecin et mon état empire. J'ai des picotements dans le bras droit et on sait très bien ce qui va arriver peu après.

\- Julien, non. Tu ne peux pas dire ça…

\- Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis plusieurs années et j'ai vraiment cru réussir à oublier mes sentiments en étant avec Clem, mais je n'en peux plus de me mentir. J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme c'est mon cas, mais… Le baiser me fait douter. Serait-ce possible que, par miracle, tu puisses partager mes sentiments ? Je veux partir sans regret. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'es pas obligé de mentir juste pour me faire plaisir.

Les yeux de Julien sont humides et il a du mal à s'empêcher de pleurer. Ma main est toujours sur sa joue et j'en profite pour glisser mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… Pour cela que je refuse l'idée que tu puisses te penser condamner. Je refuse l'idée de te perdre. »

Je sens son regard scruter le mien pour savoir si je suis sincère et comme c'est le cas, il finit par simplement sourire. Il pose à nouveau sa tête contre moi avant de fermer les yeux et il me faut un peu de temps pour réaliser qu'il a entrelacé nos doigts. Tout son être semble soulagé et je ne me trompe pas en le voyant garder son sourire. Est-il vraiment certain que son heure est sonnée ? Je refuse de l'accepter et je me promets mentalement de tout faire pour qu'il ait la vie sauve. Je ne peux pas le perdre maintenant alors que je viens à peine de goûter au plaisir de savoir qu'il partage mes sentiments. Ce serait trop injuste.

De toute manière, les secours sont tout proches. Ils font de plus en plus de bruits et mon instinct est persuadé qu'ils nous retrouveront plus vite que je le crois. Mais ça n'est pas assez vite à mon goût. Plus vite, ils trouveront Julien, plus vite il aura les soins qui le sauveront. Pour tenter de me rassurer, je commence à caresser la main de l'homme que j'aime.

Le temps continue d'avancer alors que je remarque, avec inquiétude, que Julien garde les yeux fermés. Il ne peut pas être mort parce que sa cage thoracique continue de se soulever, mais il ne réagit pas vraiment. Faites qu'il s'en sorte. Pitié. Je continue de surveiller qu'il continue bien de respirer alors que je prie toujours plus auprès de tous les dieux existants pour échanger ma vie avec la sienne. Mais c'est à croire que les dieux ne veulent pas m'accorder ce privilège.

.•° .•° .•° .•° .•° .•° .•° .•°.

C'est dans un grand bruit que la plaque au-dessus de notre tête est retirée. Je relève la tête pour regarder ceux qui nous ont sauvés avant de la rabaisser presque aussitôt, la lumière du soleil agresse un peu trop mes yeux. Entrouvrant les paupières à moitié, je vois que Julien a enfin réagi en ayant ouvert les yeux pour me regarder. Enfin, je le crois. Son regard est voilé. Le début de soulagement que je ressentais s'évapore d'un coup et je commence à paniquer.

« Ici ! Il y a deux personnes ! Ils ont l'air vivant.

C'est une voix masculine qui vient de parler et je lève mon regard implorant vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Pitié, sauvez Julien. Il est… Pitié. »

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour voir qu'un homme descend dans notre abri avant de porter Julien. Nos doigts restent entrelacés jusqu'à ce qu'un second homme prenne Julien des bras de son collègue afin de l'emmener loin de moi. Je le regarde partir sans bouger, je sens juste mes joues se recouvrir de larmes. J'entends à peine l'homme me demander si j'arrive à marcher, mais je sais que j'ai répondu de façon positive avant qu'il m'aide à me relever. Plaçant mon bras blessé contre moi, je laisse le secouriste m'emmener loin d'ici.

Mon regard croise sans les voir des personnes qui continuent de retirer des gravats avec l'aide de grues. Je sais que quelqu'un m'aide à ne pas chuter sinon je l'aurai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Je me sens faible, terriblement. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'entendre qu'il y a pas mal de véhicules de secours aux alentours, sûrement des ambulances et la police. Finalement, on sort de l'endroit où se tenait l'hôtel et je remarque qu'il y a des spectateurs derrière des banderoles de sécurité. Mais je ne leur prête pas une grande attention.

On arrive finalement à l'endroit où il y a des ambulances et mon regard s'attarde sur l'une d'entre elles sans que je me l'explique au début. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas besoin de me poser longtemps la question parce que j'entends quelqu'un parler et j'ai l'impression que cela me concerne.

« C'est lui ! Il était avec lui. Il est encore en état de nous dire ce que le patient a. Vite. »

D'un seul homme, deux ambulanciers s'approchent de moi tandis qu'un de leurs collègues s'occupe de mon cas. Ce dernier leur dit quelque chose avant qu'ils puissent me parler, mais je ne les entends pas.

« C'est bien vous qui étiez avec le dénommé Julien ?

\- Oui.

\- Votre ami ne va pas bien et il faut que vous nous disiez ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'effondrement de l'hôtel.

\- Il s'est cogné à la tête durant sa chute et il s'est fracturé la jambe gauche. Par la suite, il a eu une migraine durant plusieurs heures, je crois, vu qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment plaint jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des picotements dans sa jambe droite, celle fracturée. Et quand cela a cessé, il n'a plus senti sa jambe. De même pour l'autre jambe. Et cela a recommencé dans son bras droit, il y a peu de temps. Puis… Son regard est… Est… »

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase. Je me suis retenu de pleurer pendant que je citais tout ce qu'il a eu. L'ambulancier à mes côtés tente de me faire aller dans le véhicule des urgences avant que je me souvienne de quelque chose. Je me retourne d'un coup et cours, autant que je peux, vers les deux hommes qui sont venus me parler. Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'être faible qu'en ce moment, mais je trouve la force qui me manque pour les rattraper avant qu'ils referment les portes de l'ambulance.

« Attendez ! Attendez !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il… Julien a eu… Un changement de comportement à un moment. Pitié, sauvez le !

\- Nous ferons notre possible. »

Quelques secondes après, ils ont fermé les portes de l'ambulance avant que celle-ci parte en trombe vers un des hôpitaux alentours.

Mon regard ne quitte pas l'endroit où l'ambulance vient de disparaître avant que je m'effondre en pleurant. Je sens à peine quelqu'un me relever pour aller m'installer dans une ambulance qui démarre à son tour. Je dois perdre connaissance durant le voyage parce que quand je me réveille, je suis couché dans un lit d'hôpital.

« Julien… Où est-il ? »

Ma voix est faible, un peu trop sûrement, mais je sais que quelqu'un a entendu parce qu'un sanglot me parvient. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je tombe sur les visages sombres de plusieurs de mes amis et collègues de Youtube. Je n'ai aucun mal à remarquer qu'ils ont pleurés ou qu'ils se retiennent. Et cela me fait paniquer. Julien ! Il doit être vivant, il ne peut pas être mort. Je refuse cette idée.

« Alexandre, tu dois encore… te reposer…

\- Où est-il ? Dites-le-moi ! Pitié…

\- Tu as besoin de repos.

\- Arrête ! Tu sais bien que cela ne sert à rien de lui dire ça !

Mon regard se pose sur Aymeric, alias Aypierre, qui a les poings serrés tout en se retenant de pleurer aussi. En voyant mon regard suppliant, il s'avance vers moi et il reprend la parole d'une façon terriblement triste.

\- Il va falloir que tu sois fort. Je sais que tu as tout fait pour l'aider, le sauver. Mais, il… Julien est mort. »

Non… Non ! Non non non non non ! Il ne peut pas ! NON !

Heureusement qu'Aymeric a le réflexe de me retenir parce que j'avais qu'une envie : partir en courant afin de retrouver Julien qui doit être étendu dans un lit d'hôpital, bien vivant. Il me ferait le sourire que j'aime tant en me voyant puis on pourra être heureux ensemble, heureux et amoureux. C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas être mort. On me ment, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Faites que ce soit ça. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où il n'est pas présent. Je l'aime. Il est impossible de nous séparer pour toujours.

Peu m'importe que les personnes présentes dans cette chambre pleurent en me voyant me débattre, en criant et en pleurant, pour sortir d'ici. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Pareil pour le produit qu'une infirmière vient de mettre dans la perfusion et qui réussit à me rendre de plus en plus fatigué.

Mon cœur est brisé, il pleure.

C'est injuste. J'avais tant désiré qu'il s'en sorte et non moi.

Julien ! Rendez-le-moi !

 _Je t'aime. Pour toujours._

* * *

A très vite pour une prochaine histoire,

 _Liliael._


End file.
